


Candy Cane Breath

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mlm author, they're so damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: "Mm, your lips taste like candy canes." It's a random notion, something Keith just happened to realize."Is that a good thing?""I'm not sure. It's not a bad thing, though." Keith steals another quick kiss from Lance's lips, licking over them at the same time. Yep, definitely peppermint. "I mean I don't usually like peppermint.""Oh really? Yet you don't mind this?" Lance raises his eyebrows, pausing a moment before wiggling them slightly."Nah, you make it work. Somehow, you always do."





	Candy Cane Breath

**Author's Note:**

> please just take this trash. i was gay and lonely

The wind howls outside the apartment, and Keith cuddles in closer to Lance. It's not actually that cold, but Keith would never pass up to opportunity to snuggle up with his boyfriend. Lance huffs at his reaction, pulling his arm tighter around Keith's shoulders. They both sigh at the same time, weirdly synchronized. Lance and Keith turn to look at each other before breaking out into peels of laughter, grins stretching from ear to ear.

Keith lays his head on Lance's shoulder, sighing again, softer this time. Lance leans over him, craning his neck down to place a kiss on his forehead. Keith smiles, moving closer so that Lance doesn't have to bend so far down. He lifts his head up, tilting as if asking for something, and Lance complies. He places a kiss on Keith's jaw, kissing up under his ear, across the bridge of his nose. 

"Lance." Keith looks up at Lance, shaking his head. 

"What was that, babe?" Lance has a mischievous glint to his eyes, and Keith sighs. 

"Laaaaaance, just kiss me." Keith stretches out the name, watching the colour rise in Lance's cheeks. He holds Lance's hand loosely in his own, bringing it up to his lips to kiss his fingers. Lance only blushes harder, his free hand coming up to cover his face. 

"Babe, stop." Keith only kisses his hand more, slowly moving up his arm and skipping up to kiss at his cheeks. 

"Hm, no." Keith is about to go back to kissing him, but is suddenly flipped over so he's laying against the sofa, Lance hanging over top of him. Lance smirks, and Keith feels a shiver run through his body. 

"Hey, handsome. You come here often?" It's ridiculous, but Keith can't help it- he snorts. Lance shakes his head, butting it softly against Keith's. "I'm being serious, here."

"Sorry." Keith leans up and connects the last bit of distance between them, their lips touching softly. He tilts his head, trying to kiss as much of Lance's lips as he can. Lance seems to have the same idea, leaning in again and again to kiss, to lick and nip at Keith's lips. 

Lance's hand comes up to cradle the side of Keith's jaw, and Keith brings his own to Lance's waist. His grip is rough, not enough to hurt him but to keep him in place, to keep him flush against his own body. Lance grunts, pulling Keith closer, farther into the kiss. He feels like he's burning up, but it's so good, it feels so good. 

It feels like forever that they lay there kissing, but Keith wouldn't change that for the world. The kisses only get hungrier, their grips on each other more desperate. Keith's rough hands keep their place on Lance's waist, holding him close. When they break apart, Keith grunts, strings of spittle still strung between their mouths. 

"Mm, your lips taste like candy canes." It's a random notion, something Keith just happened to realize. It's faint of course, but he wonders when Lance had found time to eat a candy cane, amidst all the rush of wrapping presents and holiday baking. 

"Is that a good thing?" Lance pulls away from Keith a bit, bringing his hand away from Keith's face to push himself upwards a bit. Keith makes a face. 

"I'm not sure. It's not a bad thing, though." Keith steals another quick kiss from Lance's lips, licking over them at the same time. Yep, definitely peppermint. Maybe it's a lip chap, he thinks absentmindedly, leaning in to kiss Lance yet again. He pulls away to look up at Lance. "I mean I don't usually like peppermint."

"Oh really? Yet you don't mind this?" Lance raises his eyebrows, pausing a moment before wiggling them slightly. Keith smiles softly. 

"Nah, you make it work. Somehow, you always do." A fond feeling takes over his  
voice, making it come out soft and warped, too mushy. He sees Lance smile brighter, sees his eyes light up like the tree's lights.

"Yeah? You're not too bad yourself. And since when did you get so good with words?" Lance snorts as Keith grumbles, taking slight offence to the last statement. He kisses Keith's jaw apologetically, running his fingers through Keith's thick black hair. "I'm sorry."

Keith doesn't answer him with words, softly kissing him instead, before biting down on his lower lip.

"Ah! Keith, what the fuck!" Lance shoots Keith a betrayed look, rubbing at his lip. Keith shrugs, trying to keep the slight grin on his face from showing.

"'S what you get." Keith doesn't move away from Lance, staying curled up by his side as Lance sighs. Lance leans down to where Keith is just out of reach, kissing at his neck softly. Keith lets a rush of hot air escape him at the touch. 

"I said I was sorry, babe." Keith kisses Lance again, without any other intent this time, moving to grab him closer. Lance grunts as Keith shifts into his lap, pulling him to straddle his waist. They're both breathing heavily, panting into each other's mouths, kissing each others necks and leaving faint red marks everywhere. Lance kisses up along his jaw, stopping to nip at the skin there. 

They pause their barrage of lips for a moment, staring at each other with round glassy eyes. Lance smiles, pecking Keith's cheek softly as he cards his fingers through Keith's soft hair. 

"Man, I really love you." Keith looks up at the words, meeting Lance's eyes again and blinking slowly. A smile spreads over his face, pulling at his flushed red cheeks. Lance brings his hand up to Keith's cheek, cupping it softly as he watches the boy's reaction. 

"I love you too. So much." Keith kisses the inside of Lance's wrist, looking at the lines on his palm, the veins in his arm. It's Lance's turn to blush as a warm hue takes over his face, spreading to the tips of his ears. 

"We're so damn sappy." Lance giggles, pulling his hand back to cover part of his face. Keith hums in agreement. 

"We sure are."

**Author's Note:**

> they r gay


End file.
